Epidemia
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Neji y Sakura son enviados a una misión en un pueblo misterioso. Hospitales abandonados con almas en pena que aún vagan por los pasillos, una enfermedad mortal terriblemente contagiosa y muchos otros misterios más les esperan. Nejisaku
1. Aiko

Primero que nada éste es uno de los primeros fics que hice (y que aun no acabo por que lo dejé de seguir por un buen rato). Prácticamente ya lo tengo estructurado en mi cuaderno y tengo todas las ideas bien escritas, sólo me falta darle la narración (y sí, es sólo eso lo que hace que me tarde).

Se supone que el fic es de terror y suspenso, pero creo que de hecho es más correcto misterio y sobrenatural (no, no habrán zombies), así que el romance no es mucho (pero sí habrá, y es Nejisaku).

Este fic es el sucesor de otro que había escrito (ahora sí creo que ése fue el primero que publiqué, al menos en esta página) llamado "Sucesos extraños" que también era de esa pareja, pero al final no me gustó mucho y decidí borrarlo para hacer éste, que es más o menos parecido pero creo que está mejor estructurado, y tiene mejor historia.

Espero que les guste y recuerden que si tienen algún comentario no se queden con las ganas y déjenme un review.

Ah, sí, el disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (¿por qué el mundo es tan cruel?), sin embargo la enfermedad, el pueblo y sus habitantes sí.

Nota: Ehh..., la enfermedad es completamente ficticia.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Aiko

Un mes y medio antes.

Flashback

_Era el primer día del mes. Aiko se había levantado temprano, esa mañana planeaba ir a visitar a los venados que rondaban por su casa. Se puso un pantalón de algodón blanco y un suéter negro. Salió silenciosamente de la recamara, pues no quería despertar a su hermana menor con quién compartía cuarto. Antes de salirse, se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, se regresó a su mesita de noche y cogió unos guantes negros. No quería salir sin ellos, le molestaba mucho que cada vez que iba al bosque regresaba con los dedos congelados por el rocío que sus manos recogían al pasar por las ramas._

_Salió del cuarto y desayunó las sobras que habían quedado de la cena anterior. Mientras se dirigía a la salida pudo ver su reflejo a través de la puerta abierta del baño. Frente a ella una chica de 12 años la veía por el cristal. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía unos bonitos ojos negros que resaltaban en su piel pálida. Después de contemplarla un momento, sonrió y se fue._

_A Aiko le encantaba ir a visitar a los venados, y los consideraba amigos suyos. Desde muy pequeña había convivido con los animales del bosque, pues su casa se encontraba a dos pasos de éste, y siempre había sentido fascinación por aquellas criaturas tan gráciles y esbeltas._

_Saliendo de su casa se dirigió a la ruta secreta que sólo ella sabía y que había descubierto hace años siguiendo a un venado. Pronto llegó a un claro del bosque, miró a su alrededor y se sentó._

_Normalmente allí era donde se reunían los venados y a donde ella iba a visitarlos, sin embargo, esta vez no encontró a ninguno. Era extraño, últimamente no había visto mucho a sus amigos. ¿Se habían mudado a otro bosque?_

_Esperó un rato más a ver si aparecían, no lo hicieron. Se levantó algo decepcionada y se dirigió hacía el camino que la conduciría a su casa. Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_..._

_Midori había visto comportase extrañamente desde el día anterior a su hermana menor, Aiko. Desde que había regresado la noche anterior la había visto con un semblante muy preocupado. Midori, como la hermana mayor y la responsable de las tres, le había preguntado que le pasaba, pero no le había querido decir._

_Ese día otra vez había llegado tarde, no había comido en casa, pero se había llevado algo de fruta para comer en el bosque. A Midori le estaba empezando a preocupar su hermana menor, pues cada vez se veía más triste._

_Al día siguiente le había ofrecido que salieran a pasear junto con Yuni, la menor de las tres, de apenas 5 años, para que se distrajera un poco. Pero ella se había rehusado y había vuelto a salir sola al bosque._

_Muchas veces Midori ya había pensado en seguirla, para saber a dónde iba; sin embargo cuidar a Yuni le consumía todo el tiempo. Además, no quería meterse en la vida de su hermanita de 12 años si ella no lo quería así, ya si en verdad fuera algo grave estaba segura de que ella misma se lo diría._

_Esa noche llegó, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, después de que el sol se ocultara, se dirigió a su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a sus hermanas y se fue directamente a dormir. Midori ya no sabía qué hacer con ella._

_Al día siguiente, Aiko se levantó temprano, como siempre, y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque, sin embargo tuvo algunos problemas para salir, pues Midori no la quería dejar ir. Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro en el que al final Aiko ganó, y ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana mayor se largó de ahí no sin antes haber agarrado más fruta y haberle gritado._

_Ya en la noche Midori la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a discutir y, si era necesario, prohibirle regresar al bosque más._

_—Hola —dijo alegremente Aiko al entrar y ver justo a su hermana justo frente a ella. Se veía más alegre y ya no tenía ese semblante de preocupación._

_—Hola —le respondió molesta Midori con esa voz de que habían problemas._

_—Lo siento si me comporté mal esta mañana. Ya no lo volveré a hacer— respondió Aiko al notar su tono de voz y comprender de inmediato a qué se debía. En verdad parecía arrepentida, era como si la antigua Aiko hubiera regresado, y ya no hubiera más vestigios de la Aiko que esa mañana le había gritado a su hermana—, ¿me perdonas?_

_Midori no pudo molestarse con su hermanita, así que como contestación se acercó y la abrazó._

_—Sólo dime porque habías estado tan triste —le susurró en su oído._

_—Eso no tiene importancia, pero ya todo se solucionó —le respondió con una sonrisa optimista._

_—Me alegra oír eso._

_Después de eso se sentaron juntas en la mesa y estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas como si fueran las mejores amigas. Ya entre las 2 y las 3 de la mañana cada quién se fue a su respectivo cuarto a dormir._

_Al día siguiente el ambiente ya se sentía más ligero a comparación de los últimos cuatro días. Yuni, la hermana menor, se alegró mucho al ver que sus hermanas ya se llevaban mejor y estuvo todo el día con una gran sonrisa._

_Aiko se fue con una sonrisa esa mañana. Y regresó con los ojos hinchados esa noche._

_—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estuviste lloraste? —la interrogó preocupada Midori al verle la cara toda sucia._

_—Ahorita no me siento con ganas de explicar nada, estoy cansada —dijo Aiko cortantemente con la cara de nuevo sombría._

_—¿Segura que no quieres que hablemos?_

_—En verdad estoy muy cansada, si quieres mañana hablamos, por el momento sólo quiero dormir._

_—Está bien._

_En esa noche Midori a penas pudo dormir, el sentimiento de que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a su hermanita la mantenía intranquila y apenas los rayos del sol salieron se dirigió al cuarto de Aiko._

_Aiko aún no se había levantado, eso era raro. Usualmente ella era la primera en levantarse de las tres y normalmente para la hora en la que era ya estaba haciendo mil y un cosas. Sin embargo, hoy seguía en la cama y no se veía tan enérgica como en otros días. Midori decidió dejarla descansar, ya cuando se levantara hablarían._

_Ya era media tarde cuando Midori en verdad se preocupó, Aiko nunca había estado tanto tiempo en cama. Decidió ir a verla y traerle algo de comer. La encontró acostada durmiendo en su cama, sin embargo, por unos pañuelos usados que estaban a su lado, supo que no había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo._

_Midori la movió suavemente y fue cuando descubrió unas extrañas manchas grises en la piel del brazo de su hermanita._

Ese fue el inicio de su pesadilla.

* * *

Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? No se olviden de dejar un review.

Ah, y no se preocupen, Aiko no va ser la protagonista ni se va a convertir en una Mary Sue.

Ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerán Sakura y Neji.

Bueno, hasta entonces, nos vemos.


	2. La misión

La misión

Creo que me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, se supone que lo iba a hacer el domingo pero no pude por que no lo había acabado y tenía mucha tarea, además, mi computadora está lentísima; pero bueno, ya el próximo capítulo lo subiré más pronto.

Y bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz recibir tantos. Que bueno que les gusta el Nejisaku como a mí.

Hago las aclaraciones de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo demás: la aldea, los habitantes y la enfermedad sí.

* * *

El sol apenas había salido del horizonte y se encaminaba lentamente a tomar su posición en el cuerpo celeste cuando una joven, que se veía muy nerviosa, cruzó apresuradamente casi media aldea para llegar a las oficinas donde le habían dicho que podía encontrar a la hokage y contratar ninjas.

La joven tenía unos 19 años. Llevaba un suéter verde con una pequeña bolsita café atada a su pantalón negro. Su pelo negro se movía rítmicamente sobre su espalda a medida que se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Sus ojos verde oscuro estaban cubiertos de una nube de preocupación y cansancio, fruto de la angustia que había pasado esa mañana y de la carrera que había hecho para llegar ahí. Sus pasos eran bastantes apresurados y torpes, pero no disminuían su velocidad.

Al final llegó al edificio señalado, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso correcto. Vio la puerta que buscaba y entró rápidamente.

Una vez dentro se detuvo a recuperar un poco de aire y volteo a su alrededor.

Una mujer rubia que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio la veía muy sorprendida mientras que un joven de cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos blancos que nunca antes había visto también la estaba mirando.

-Di-disculpen- tartamudeó la joven- lamento haber entrado sin avisar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó la mujer detrás del escritorio.

-Vengo a ver a la hokage, necesito contratar ninjas.

La mujer del escritorio se quedó mirándola un rato en silencio.

-Se supone que para contratar ninjas debes de esperar en la sala contigua hasta que te pueda recibir, y después llenar unas formas. Supongo que no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?- le dijo al fin.

-No, no lo he hecho. Pero en verdad tengo demasiada prisa como para hacer eso. Por favor, no pido mucho, sólo quiero a un ninja médico. Es urgente. Traigo esta bolsita llena de monedas de oro-le dijo poniéndole sobre el escritorio la bolsita que llevaba en el pantalón.- ¿Con esto basta para pagar uno, no?

- Con esto basta para pagar cinco.

- Le pagaré por los cinco si puede conseguir a alguien en este instante, sin necesidad de hacer papeleo. En verdad no tengo tiempo.

- Mmm… no es tan fácil. Primero, debemos de conseguir a algún médico disponible, y debemos de asegurarnos de que no vaya solo, que aunque sea un jounin lo acompañe. Además, el papeleo en estas situaciones es muy trabajoso y sería llenar un montón de formas después. Peor por el momento lo más importante ahorita sería encontrar a un Ninja médico que pueda hacer el trabajo. Hasta que no consiga uno no podré aceptar tu petición.

Justo cuando la joven iba a volver a hablar para ver si podían llegar a un acuerdo, ya fuera que ella misma fuera a buscar a algún médico disponible o que le enviaran a alguien a su pueblo ya cuando lo hallarán; entró una chica de cabello rosa con ojos verdes al despacho.

-Hola Tsunade-sama, acabo de terminar mis horas en el hospital y me preguntaba si podíamos entrenar…- Entonces la chica de cabello rosa se quedó callada, se acababa de dar cuenta que Tsunade no se encontraba sola.- Ah, lo siento, debí de tocar la puerta.- se disculpó con todos los presentes.

- Está bien Sakura. De hecho qué bueno que acabas de entrar. Tú, jovencita, creo que ya tienes a tu médico.

La joven se puso muy feliz al escuchar esto, acababa de conseguir al médico y no había perdido mucho tiempo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori- se presentó alegremente.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura.-entonces la susodicha se giró hacia Tsunade- ¿Entonces esto es una misión?

- Sí, esta jovencita está pidiendo un médico.

- Mi hermanita está muy enferma y necesito a un médico que la pueda ayudar.- se justificó Midori -Vivo en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí y hace no mucho mi hermana contrajo la enfermedad de las manchas grises.

-¿De las manchas grises? Nunca había oído hablar de tal enfermedad.

- Es… una larga historia, te la cuento de camino.

- Bien, entonces, vámonos -Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de irse cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Tsunade- espera… ¿voy a ir sola?

- Por supuesto que no, un ninja médico jamás debe de ir solo, aún debo de ver quién te va a acompa…- fue entonces cuando Tsunade notó que aún había alguien más y se dio cuenta que la respuesta había estado todo el tiempo frente a sus narices.- Neji, tú acompañarás a Sakura.

Sakura volteó a ver a Neji al tiempo que éste levantaba una ceja. No se veía muy cómodo, ni ella tampoco. Ellos nunca se habían llevado mucho, no se odiaban, pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos. Sin duda iba a ser una misión muy larga y algo incómoda.

-Creo que no habrá ningún problema- seguía diciendo Tsunade- Neji, tú estuviste escuchando toda la conversación, así que ya sabes de qué trata la misión; y no te preocupes, ya terminaré los informes que me estabas entregando. Ahora lo único que debes de hacer es escoltar a Sakura hasta que la misión termine; creo que eso será muy sencillo. Y Midori, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré del papeleo.

A Sakura no le agradó mucho la idea de que Neji la tuviera que escoltar, ella se podía cuidar sola; además Neji tampoco se veía contento, seguramente estaba cansando por la misión que acababa de tener y creía que ésta era una pérdida de tiempo.

........................................

Salieron del despecho y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Sakura esperó hasta estar afuera de la aldea para preguntarle a Midori más sobre la misión y, más específicamente, sobre la enfermedad.

- Midori-san, me dijiste que tu hermanita estaba enferma, tengo mucha curiosidad ¿me puedes contar más al respecto?

-Claro. No sé mucho a cerca de esta enfermedad, ni sé cuando se contagió Yuni, pero a penas hoy le salieron las manchas grises- Midori había empezado con la voz tranquila, pero se estaba empezando a alterar- a penas vi que tenía las manchas vine a solicitar ayuda de un médico.- su voz ahora se empezaba a quebrar - Esta enfermedad es mortal- dijo seriamente-lo sé por que por su culpa vi morir a otra de mis hermanas menores, Ai… Aik-un nudo en la garganta no la dejo continuar. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro, al parecer ese tema la alteraba mucho- No quiero ver morir a otro miembro de mi familia.- agregó al final en vos baja.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Sakura - no debí de haber preguntado.

- Está bien- le respondió Midori al tiempo que se secaba el rostro con una manga de su suéter- tenías que hacerlo.

Sakura decidió no decir nada más por el momento y prefirió mejor ver el camino y observar el bosque que se levanta a su alrededor. La vista era muy bella y el verde abundaba por doquier, podía ver pequeños animales correr entre los arbustos y a algunas aves levantar el vuelo desde las copas más altas de los árboles.

Estaba viendo una esquina del sendero, cuando notó algo parecido a una cornamenta. Conforme se fueron acercando pudo apreciar mejor lo que era, efectivamente era una cornamenta, y provenía de la cabeza de un venado muerto.

Sakura sintió un poco de lástima por aquel pobre venado, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo en un par de ocasiones más, le llamaba mucho la atención.

Justo cuando volteaba sobre su hombro para verlo por tercera vez se encontró con unos ojos blancos que la miraban inquisidoramente. Neji se había quedado atrás, y cómo tuvo que torcer su cuello para ver al venado que ya desde hace unos metros habían pasado, fue inevitable que se vieran.

Sakura se volteó rápidamente un poco sonrojada, seguramente Neji pensaría que ella era muy infantil por sentir curiosidad por un animal muerto. Que vergüenza.

Decidió que para el resto de trayecto no voltearía a atrás más. No quería volver a toparse con esos ojos blancos que la ponían muy nerviosa y que parecía que la vigilaban.

.....................................................

Ya llevaban más de medio día caminando, Midori parecía tener prisa, pero se veía bastante agotada, tal vez por el recorrido que había hecho para llegar hasta Konoha, y no iban tan rápido.

Habían estado mucho tiempo en silencio y para romper el hielo que se había hecho Sakura decidió preguntarle más cosas sobre la misión a Midori, aunque claro, ahora sería más cuidadosa en qué preguntar para no alterarla.

- Midori-san, ¿puedo preguntar porqué contrataste a un ninja médico?- le pareció una pregunta bastante inocente pero notó que Midori la veía muy extrañada y pensó que seguramente Neji más atrás estaba pensado que su pregunta había sido muy estúpida por que su hermana está enferma casi había podido escuchar que le respondía, entonces se apresuró a justificar la pregunta- bueno, es que la mayoría de los pueblos tienen un hospital o aunque sea alguien encargado de la salud; así que es muy raro que contraten a médicos. De hecho la mayor función que tenemos es principalmente servir a nuestra aldea o para apoyar en una misión, casi nunca somos solicitados específicamente, por eso tengo curiosidad de saber por que nos contrataste. ¿Es que no hay hospitales en tu pueblo?

-Ah… bueno… pues antes sí había un hospital, de hecho ahí fue donde lleve a Ai… a mi hermana, pero ahora ya no está funcionando, un terremoto que hubo más o menos hace un mes y medio lo destruyó. Pero de todas formas, el hospital ya estaba en ruinas desde antes. Además se supone que los ninjas de Konoha son los mejores, por eso vale la pena gastar todo el dinero que dejaron mis padres.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?- se le escapó a Sakura.

- Bueno, pues ellos murieron cuando apenas Yuni tenía un año, desde entonces me había hecho cargo de mis hermanas. Éramos tres, Yuni, yo y A… otra. Nos dejaron más o menos con una pequeña fortuna que se ha ido gastando con el tiempo, lo último que quedaba lo gasté contratándolos. Pero creo que vale la pena. Ah, sí, mis padres murieron por una inundación que hubo hace cuatro años. Creo que el pueblo está mal ubicado, siempre estamos sufriendo por desastres naturales.

- Lamento oír lo de tus padres.- se disculpó Sakura, se supone que iba a ser más cuidadosa con lo que preguntaba, por suerte, Midori no se inmutó, si se hubiera puesto de nuevo a llorar se hubiera sentido terrible.

- Ya casi llegamos, ¿escuchan eso?- les dijo Midori- Es el río que pasa por el pueblo. Llega desde el este y forma un pequeño estanque que es de dónde se coge el agua para todas las viviendas del pueblo, es muy importante. Mi casa queda un poco más al norte, casi donde termina el pueblo y empieza el bosque, más o menos cerca de donde antes estaba el hospital. Ahí es donde se podrán quedar en caso de que necesiten más días.

Continuaron caminando y atravesaron rápidamente el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa mencionada, donde seguramente también estaba la pequeña paciente.

Midori abrió la puerta y llamó a Yuni, pero ésta no apareció, entonces Midori se empezó a preocupar y le estuvo llamando desesperadamente por un buen rato.

Fue entonces cuando una niña de unos cinco años, de pelo negro, corto y lacio, vestida con unos pantaloncitos blancos y un suéter verde brincó del baño y se puso en frente. Sus manos mostraban unas pequeñas manchas grises, y Sakura supo a qué se había referido Midori con lo de "la enfermedad de las manchas grises"

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo la niña alegremente.

Midori suspiró y la miró severamente.

-Por favor, no te escondas, en verdad me preocupaste, creí que te había perdido para siempre. Hoy no vas a cenar postre por haberme espantado.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que ibas a volver pronto!- hizo un puchero la niña - y ya es muy tarde, no tienes derecho a castigarme.

- Te dije que iba a volver lo más pronto posible, y en verdad lo hice, estuve correteando a todos esos ninjas para que se dieran prisa con todos sus procedimientos y sólo porque no quería dejarte mucho tiempo sola.

-¿En serio hiciste eso por mí?-preguntó ilusionada Yuni, entre risitas coquetas.

-Claro- le dijo haciéndole cariñitos.- ahora dime, ¿ya comiste?

- ¡Sí!- respondió animadamente.- hace un montón de tiempo, ¿ya vamos a cenar?

- Claro, vamos a cenar, sólo porque no llegué muy temprano te dejaré comer postre, pero no me vuelvas a asustar.

Sakura se enterneció con esta escena y se propuso a sí misma que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a esa familia.

...............................................

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Yuni durante la cena, señalando a Neji y a Sakura.

- Son los ninjas que contraté en Konoha.

-¿Son médicos?

- Ella lo es- dijo señalando a Sakura.

- ¿Y él?

- Yo sólo vengo a asegurarme de que todo esté bien- dijo seriamente Neji.

- Ah… ¿y son novios?-preguntó con la indiscreción y curiosidad de un niño.

Neji se detuvo a medio camino de sorber un poco de su té mientras que Sakura, que desgraciadamente ya estaba bebiendo el suyo cuando hicieron la pregunta, lo escupió, ambos se voltearon a ver, se sonrojaron y miraron cada quién para su lado.

-No, sólo somos amigos-dijo Sakura al fin. Ella no estaba segura de si siquiera eran eso, pero sí estaba segura de que nunca llegarían a ser novios. Imaginarse nada más que ella estaba con el genio del clan Hyuga, uno de los ninjas más fríos de toda Konoha, era toda una locura. No, no podía imaginar ninguna relación sentimental con él.

Para el Hyuga era más o menos parecido lo que había pensado.

-¡Yuni! ¡Te dije que no hicieras ese tipo de preguntas!- la reprendió su hermana.

- Lo siento.

- Discúlpenla, en verdad.

- Está bien, no te preocupes Midori-san.- la reconfortó Sakura.

..............................................

Después de la comida Sakura decidió hacerle un chequeo médico a Yuni, pero además de las pequeñas manchas grises que aparecían en sus manitas y en sus pies, no encontró nada más. No había ninguno otro síntoma u otra cosa que le pudiera decir que clase de enfermedad tenía.

Deicidio que lo mejor sería que la volviera a revisar mañana, cuando ella no estuviera tan cansada. Por hoy lo mejor sería quedarse a dormir.

* * *

Pues éste fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y no se olviden de dejarme algún review, ¡quiero escuchar su opinión!

Ahorita no tengo tiempo, pero en el siguiente capítulo o tal vez más tarde conteste reviews


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Lo siento! ¡Dije que no me iba a tardar y me tarde! La constancia no es lo mío… Espero ya no tardarme tanto la próxima vez. Pero no se preocupen, pienso terminar este fic, ya lo tengo todo bien estructurado y ya se cual es el final, lo único que me falta es poner las palabras y un poco de relleno en el contenido para que no sea tan precipitado.

Ah, cierto. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Más abajo contestaré los del primer y segundo capítulo. Y recuerden, una autora que recibe un [FF Review Alert]en su bandeja de entrada, es una autora feliz.

Este capítulo no tiene título porque no se me ocurrió ninguno, si alguien se le ocurre alguno, agradecería que me lo dijeran.

Este capítulo es un poco más romántico (no tanto porque no soy muy buena para el romance) y al principio no venía incluido con la trama de la historia, simplemente me dio ganas de poner un poco de Nejisaku; pero creo que me puede servir para desarrollar más la trama de esta pareja en la historia. Creo que mi fic va a tener más romance del que esperaba. Aunque no creo que nadie tenga nada en contra.

El disclaimer creo que ya se lo saben: Naruto no me pertenece, todo lo demás, la aldea, personajes originales y demás sí.

* * *

El sol aún no había salido cuando Sakura ya se encontraba bien despierta y lista para empezar el día. No había descansado mucho, pero no podía seguir en la cama. Las extrañas manchas en las manitas de Yuni la mantenían intrigada y de hecho no la habían dejado dormir bien toda la noche. Estuvo casi toda la madruga intentando recordar si había visto o leído un caso similar en lagun libro, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se vistió con su atuendo habitual. Se arregló un poco el cabello, pues siempre le quedaba despeinado después de dormir, o en su caso, acostarse en la cama. Y salió del cuarto.

Le pareció que era una buena hora para ya empezar a hacer sus actividades del día; pues aunque aún no había salido el sol, normalmente en Konoha las personas a esa hora ya habrían empezado a hacer toda clase de cosas.

Empezó a recorrer la casa a oscuras, pero como hacia mucho frío, se regresó por un suéter y unos pantalones que Midori le había prestado la noche anterior. Hacía demasiado frío que pensó que seguramente si en Konoha fuera igual no habrían hecho algo sino hasta que el sol saliera, o al menos no tendrían tantas ganas para hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Agarró un vaso y se sirvió en él, el agua estaba helada. Después de sorber un trago volteó hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado.

La cocina se encontraba en un extremo de la casa y daba hacia lo que sería el patio; así que cuando volteó hacía la ventana pudo ver todo el patio, y también pudo notar que alguien más estaba allí. El vidrio estaba empañado, así que Sakura tuvo que limpiarlo para poder distinguir bien la silueta. Al terminar su tarea pudo reconocer fácilmente de quién se trataba.

_Vaya, al parecer a Neji no le afectó tanto el clima. Aún con este frío se levantó temprano a entrenar,_ pensó Sakura mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina para saludarlo. Neji se detuvo al instante cuando ésta se acercó.

- Buenos días Neji.

- Hmp.

- ¿Te levantaste muy temprano?

- Lo normal.

- Ah… ¿Y no tienes frío?

- No.- Vaya que era difícil tratar de comunicarse con él.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó e hizo que Sakura sintiera más frío. Se agarró el suéter con fuerza y se dirigió de nuevo adentro de la casa, allá adentro se prepararía un buen chocolate caliente. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Si hacía tanto frío ¿por qué no entrenaba con él? Eso la haría entrar en calor más que un chocolate y además le ayudaría a practicar algunos movimientos.

Sakura se giró hacía él, quien la veía impacientemente.

-Oye, ¿puedo entrenar contigo?

Neji levantó una ceja. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. La podía llegar a lastimar y eso no sería muy bueno para la misión. En especial si él era el encargado de cuidarla.

Por otra parte, siempre era mejor entrenar con alguien que solo, por eso usualmente entrenaba con Tenten o Lee; pero no estaba seguro de que Sakura fuera tan fuerte como ellos.

-No te preocupes, no soy débil- dijo Sakura adivinando sus pensamientos.

Neji sonrió ante tal comentario. _Eso lo veremos_, pensó.

-Está bien -respondió.

……………………………………………………….

Estuvieron casi toda la mañana entrenando hasta que Midori los fue a llamar para el desayuno.

Sakura había terminado exhausta, aunque Neji tampoco se veía tan fresco. Debía aceptarlo, ella era una muy buena kunoichi, tal vez mejor que Tenten, y le había dado buena pelea. Al menos era fuerte, eso compensaba lo fastidiosa que a veces podía llegar a ser; y para ser sincero, ya no se sentía tan incómodo con ella a lado.

-Vente Neji, vamos a desayunar.-le dijo animadamente Sakura, después de secarse el sudor con la mano, y agarrar el suéter que había dejado arrumbado en una esquina durante el entrenamiento.

- Si.

……………………………………………………………….

-Oye Yuni, terminando de desayunar ¿puedo revisarte otra vez?- le preguntó Sakura a la niña durante el desayuno.

- Sí.-le contestó ésta distraídamente mientras trataba de servir ella sola un poco más de cereal y leche en su plato, lo cual no consiguió del todo y derramó medio litro sobre la mesa.

-¡Yuni! Te dije que esperaras a que te sirviera. Ahora voy a tener que limpiar.-la regañó Midori desde el otro extremo de la cocina, aún terminando de preparar todo el desayuno.

-Lo siento. – dijo ella sintiéndose muy mal porque su hermana la regañara.

- No te preocupes Midori-san, no derramó mucho.- dijo Sakura tratando de consolar a Yuni.- Ahorita te ayudo a limpiar.

- Muchas gracias.

Sakura empezó a limpiar la leche que se había derramado en toda la mesa. Se estaba esparcido rápidamente, y Sakura se estaba apresurando a limpiarla antes de que se empezara a caer.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea, así que no notó que cuando trató de apartar un servilletero para limpiar por debajo de él una mano ya estaba allí primero.

Al sentir la piel cálida de alguien más bajo la suya, volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Neji había estado todo el tiempo despejando la mesa para que ella pudiera limpiar y no lo había notado hasta que agarraron el mismo objeto. Que pena.

Se voltearon a ver unos instantes sin saber qué decir. Luego escucharon una risita y se giraron hacía ahí, aún sosteniendo el servilletero.

Yuni los estaba mirando.

Inevitablemente ambos recordaron la pregunta que aquella niña había hecho anoche: _¿Y son novios?_

Ambos se sonrojaron y retiraron la mano; ocasionando, por supuesto, a que el servilletero se cayera.

Se agacharon sincronizadamente para recogerlo, pero Neji reaccionó a tiempo y se detuvo a la mitad, quería evitarse otro evento vergonzoso que posiblemente pasaría si ambos agarraban el utensilio al mismo tiempo. Además se sentía extraño cuando la tocaba. Seguramente le pasaba lo mismo a ella.

……………………………………………….

Después del desayuno, por el que por cierto Neji y Sakura evitaron verse a los ojos, Sakura le hizo otro chequeo médico a Yuni. Las manchas se habían extendido y ahora cubrían los brazos y las piernas. Se estaba agravando.

Sakura se empezó a preocupar. La enfermedad avanzaba, pero sus investigaciones no. No tenía idea de de qué se podría tratar ni de cómo curarla. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Entonces recordó que Midori le había dicho que antes, otra de sus hermanas, ya había sufrido la misma enfermedad. No quería preguntarle más al respecto, pero no veía otra opción. Era la única forma de saber qué podía esperar de esta misteriosa enfermedad.

* * *

Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? Les dije que no soy muy buena con el romance,

Creo que estoy convirtiendo a Yuni en cupido.

Ah… y contestando reviews…

Del primer capítulo:

**UchihaDiana: **El Nejisaku también es de mis parejas favoritas (por algo escribo este fic XD) No pude encontrar el fic que me decías, en verdad lo busqué. A ver si luego me envías el link o me das más especificaciones para que lo pueda buscar mejor. En verdad lo quiero leer.

**-X-KathO-Chan-X-**** :** Gracias, me alegra que también estés siguiendo esta historia; y no te preocupes, creo que ésta también es un poco original; no se si te guste más, pero a mí sí.

**hitomiko-chan****:** Ok, ya se que dije que nadie va a tener nada en contra en lo del romance, pero es que no te tomé en cuenta XD. Ah, y lo siento si no he cumplido con lo de la constancia…. Pero es que mi compu .

**Mikane****: **que bueno que éste también te atrae, y pues ya aparecieron los protagonistas, luego me dices que te parece.

Del segundo capítulo:

**Priscila: ** Me alegra que te guste, y no te preocupes, la continuaré.

**meeeli****: **Primero quiero agradecerte por haberme dejado un review en mis dos capítulos ^ ^ Que bueno que haya tantos que les guste el Nejisaku.

**Tatiana: **que bueno que también te guste esta pareja, trato de catalizar lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por haberme dejado review en mis dos capítulos.

**Hanako-chan: **Ya puse el otro capítulo, espero no én siento un poco de lástima por Aiko.

**Chelsea272****: **Gracias, me hace sentir muy bien que alguien me diga que escribo muy bien. Cuídate tú también.

**Sherrice Adjani****: **Hola,muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En parte fue por tu review que se me ocurrió hacer este capítulo. Aunque no soy muy bueno con situaciones románticas. Y que bueno que te atraiga la historia. Y si, más o menos por ahí vas con tu presentimiento.

¡No se les olvide dejarme un review! Serán bien recibidos.


	4. El relato de Midori

El relato de Midori

¡Hola otra vez! Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes y no pude subir el capítulo antes. ¡Lo siento!

Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review. Me hace muy feliz cuando recibo sus reviews.

Ah, por cierto, el capítulo anterior fue muy corto por que fue de improvisto, pero éste ya está más largo y tiene mucha importancia para la historia. (Por eso me tarde en terminarlo, porque tenía que ver que todo cuadrara.) Más o menos aquí ya empieza el misterio y lo supernatural (también traté de incluir muy poquito de humor sólo por diversión – y por ti hitomiko-chan, a ver si me perdonas un poquito el retraso).

* * *

-Midori-san, ¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto, espérame un momento.

Sakura había entrado a la habitación de Yuni. Había estado buscando a Midori por toda la casa y al final la había encontrado en el cuarto de su hermanita arreglando el inevitable desastre que una niña de 5 años podía hacerle a su habitación.

-Listo- dijo Midori después de terminar de poner lo último que quedaba de ropa en los cajones apropiados.- Ahora sí tienes toda mi atención.- dijo volteando hacia Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Midori-san… Sé que puede ser un poco doloroso y en verdad me hubiera gustado no tener que pedírtelo, pero necesito que me cuentes bien, con detalle, todo lo que pasó mientras tu hermana Aiko estaba enferma. Me sería muy útil.

-…C-claro- su rostro sonriente ya no lo estaba tanto.- ¿no quieres que paseemos un rato por el pueblo? Ahí te lo contaré todo.- agregó seriamente.

……………………………..

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- gritó una niña caprichudamente. Había agarrado la manga del suéter de su hermana y no parecía tener la intención de soltarla hasta que accedieran a llevarla.

- Ya te dije, Yuni, tú no puedes ir.- le dijo seriamente Midori.

-¡Pero quiero ir al pueblo con ustedes! ¡No quiero quedarme solita!-siguió llorando la niña.

-No te quedarás solita, Neji te cuidará- Una chica de cabello rosa se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y trató de consolarla.

- Pero…

-Shhh… sé buena y quédate aquí mientras Sakura-san y yo vamos al pueblo, no tardaremos.- Al fin la niña accedió y soltó el suéter, sin embargo continuó sollozando.

-Regresen pronto.- les dijo

-Claro.

……………………………

Sakura y Midori habían estado caminando largo tiempo en silencio de camino al pueblo.

Sakura no quería romper el silencio que se había formado, y menos si tenía que hacerlo con preguntas sobre el delicado tema de la enfermedad que aquejó a su hermana. Estaba segura de que Midori misma estaba planeando la mejor forma de empezar la conversación y llegar a ese punto.

Siguieron caminando sin soltar palabra alguna hasta llegar al centro del pueblo. De camino, Sakura pudo notar el mal estado en que se encontraba el lugar. Las casas estaban derrumbadas y la gente se veía muy deprimida; parecía que estuvieran de luto. No había muchas personas por las calles y la población era escasa. Muchos locales estaban abandonados y los pocos que aún seguían abiertos tenían mucha escasez en la cantidad de sus mercancías.

Pasaron por el cementerio y Sakura pudo notar que había una exagerada cantidad de tablillas y tumbas. Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal, ¿qué le pasó a esta pueblo para que estuviera en tan mal estado? ¿Habrá sido por el terremoto que Midori había comentado?

-¿Midori-san, el pueblo se encuentra así por el terremoto?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

- No, el terremoto no fue tan desastroso como para dejarnos así. De hecho, sino hubiera sido por él, el pueblo seguramente estaría mucho peor.

Esta respuesta le sorprendió a Sakura, ¿el terremoto los había ayudado? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Pero entonces que hay de toda esa gente que ve muy desdichada en las calles? ¿No se encuentran así por que el terremoto destruyó sus hogares y mató a mucha gente?

- El terremoto sí destruyó algunas casas y también mató a una gran cantidad de personas. Sin embargo no se compara al desastre que le había antecedido. Antes de terremoto hubo algo mucho peor. El terremoto sólo terminó con la pesadilla.

Sakura se encontraba intrigada y quería saber más. Midori captó su curiosidad y se dispuso a contar con más detalle aquellos días tan oscuros.

-Lo mejor será comenzar por el principio:

_Fue hace aproximadamente un mes y medio. Aiko tenía sólo 12 años. _

_Los días anteriores a que le aparecieran las manchas había estado muy rara. Nunca le pregunté porqué, me preocupaba más su salud. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo enferma no me interesaba nada más que su estado._

_El día en que le aparecieron por primera vez las manchas no sabía exactamente qué eran; así que no pedí ayuda. Tal vez si hubiera hecho algo antes, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. _

_Al segundo día todo se mantenía normal. Más o menos al caer la noche empezó a tener leves mareos; pero nada que fuera muy alarmante._

_Ya para el tercer día tenía una fiebre muy alta; me preocupé mucho y le di algunos remedios caseros, pero ninguno funcionó; así que para el siguiente día la llevé al hospital. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba pasar jamás la hubiera llevado, aunque creo que era inevitable. Ese fue el último día que pude estar cerca de ella._

_ Al siguiente día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y aunque estuve pensando en ella todo el día no la pude visitar. Y en los demás, cuando traté de ir a verla, los médicos no me dejaron. Me dijeron que la mantenían bajo cuarentena y que no podía pasar a verla. Además, no sabían si era contagioso o no._

_Más o menos 5 días después de que la metí en el hospital escuché que se había recuperado; así que apenas me desocupé por un momento, fui a verla; como aún no estaban seguros de cómo se había recuperado la mantenían en observación; no sabían si podía recaer en cualquier momento, así que no le habían dado de alta aún, tenía que esperar mínimo un día. _

_Eran muy estrictos en ese hospital, y como no llegué en horas de visita sólo la pude ver por el cristal. Jamás olvidaré su sonrisa y cómo agitaba su mano alegremente al verme del otro lado de la habitación. Ya no había rastro de las manchas grises y eso me había esperanzado._

_ Fue ese día cuando conocí al doctor Kazuo. Aunque el no era el médico de Aiko, se veía bastante interesado por el caso; parecía muy buena gente. Hablé con el un rato y después me fui a la casa a seguir cuidando a Yuni y terminar mis quehaceres._

_El siguiente día fue el peor de todo. Yo me había despertado de muy buen humor y me había dirigido al hospital muy optimista, lista para llevarme a Aiko ese mismo día del hospital. Al llegar ahí me dijeron que Aiko ya no podía regresar a casa. Había muerto la noche anterior._

_Cuando me dieron la noticia me sentí terrible y sólo quería ir a verla para despedirme, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a su imagen pálida y sin vida. No me dejaron por que según aún tenían que hacer muchas investigaciones y aún no estaban seguros del motivo de su misteriosa muerte. En parte agradezco que no me hubieran permitido verla, porque la última imagen que tengo de ella es la de viéndome sonriente a través del espejo y no pálida en una camilla fría lista para la autopsia._

_Lo más difícil de ese día fue explicarle a Yuni que su hermana no iba a regresar del hospital. Fue una larga noche y tuve que explicarle muchas cosas que una niña de su edad no debería de haber estado pasado. Lo único bueno, creí, era que la pesadilla al fin ya había acabado. Pero esta muy equivocada._

_Al día siguiente yo no quería salir de la casa, pero un llamado urgente por parte del doctor Kazuo me hizo levantarme de la cama e irme al hospital. Cuando lo encontré parecía preocupado, llevaba su bata blanca y unos guantes también blancos algo manchados; parecía cómo si acabara de practicar una operación. Me preguntó que si mi hermana menor, Yuni, o que si yo habíamos desarrollado las manchas. De inmediato le respondí que no. Después de eso se vio más tranquilo y me dejó ir. Yo me encontraba muy triste y no le pregunté nada._

_A la mañana siguiente me volvió a llamar y me hizo la misma pregunta. Otra vez le respondí que no; pero esta vez sí le pregunté el porqué me había llamado. No me dio mucho detalle; sólo que tuviera mucha precaución y que si aparecían las manchas fuera directamente con él._

_No volví a saber de él hasta después de cuatro días. Durante ese tiempo estuve muy deprimida y me la pasaba de luto. Le empecé a prestar la atención a Yuni que antes no le prestaba e incluso se terminó pasando a mi cuarto. El cuarto en el que ahora estás era en el que antes dormían Aiko y Yuni._

_Cuando el doctor Kazuo me llamó llevaba también su bata y guantes blancos, pero esta vez estaban completamente limpios. Me hizo la misma pregunta que días anteriores me había hecho, y yo le dí la misma respuesta. Se veía muy confundido. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi._

_En los días siguientes se escuchó un rumor: una extraña enfermedad en la que aparecían una manchas grises sobre la piel estaba contagiando a muchas personas del pueblo, en especial a los del hospital. Era un epidemia, la peor que había sufrido este pueblo. _

_La primer medida que se tomó contra está enfermedad fue la de poner a todos los infectado en cuarentena en el hospital. De hecho justo el día después de que vi al doctor Kazuo se empezó a implementar este programa. Se levantó un muro improvisado rodeando las instalaciones del hospital para que los internos no pudieran escapar y contagiar a más personas. Una medida muy desesperada como lo veo._

_ Al parecer la enfermedad era muy contagiosa y pronto el hospital se empezó llenar. Es extraño, porque ni Yuni ni yo nos llegamos a contagiar… Bueno… hasta ahora que a Yuni le salieron las manchas. _

_Cuando pusieron en cuarentena a más de un tercio de la población el rumor ya se había disipado como polvo en una tormenta de arena. Escuché que la gente había empezado a morir sin que se pudieran encontrar ninguna solución. Incluso escuché que como decían que la muerte por esa enfermedad era terriblemente dolorosa la gente había empezado a suicidarse. No sé si fue verdad. Lo cierto es que aquellos días fueron los más oscuros en toda la historia del pueblo. La gente empezó a temer que le aparecieran las manchas y que tuvieran que ser llevados al hospital; creo que varios intentaron esconderse, pero, hasta donde yo sé, ninguno con la enfermedad escapó de ser llevado a cuarentena._

_Poco menos de una semana desde que se implementó el programa de la cuarentena ocurrió el terremoto. Algunos lo vieron como una maldición. Pero la mayoría lo vio como la salvación. Pues el terremoto destruyó muchas cosas, entre ellas el hospital. Como había sido cercado nadie pudo escapar. Nadie sobrevivió, ni siquiera la enfermedad. O al menos eso se creyó._

_Todo esto ocurrió más o menos en un mes. Después de eso, los sobrevivientes estuvimos reconstruyendo el pueblo y tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Nadie se ha acercado al hospital desde entonces y aún permanece abandonado._

………………………

Midori acababa de terminar de contar su relato. Sakura lo había seguido con mucho interés y concentración. Incluso, por un momento, había sentido que se había transportado al pasado y había visto con sus propios ojos la tragedia que recién le estaban platicando.

-Midori-san, lamento mucho lo que pasó.- dijo al final.

-Está bien Sakura-san. No te preocupes.

-… ¿Te puedo pedir otro gran favor? ¿Me podrías llevar al hospital del que me contaste?, tengo un poco de curiosidad por verlo.- no lo decía con morbo, más bien, tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante encerraba ese hospital, tal vez la solución. Y su intuición casi nunca le fallaba.

Midori se sorprendió un momento, pero después aceptó a llevarla.

………………………………………

……………………………………….

…………………………………………..

-¡Neji-niichan!- una niña pequeña lo estaba sujetando desde la manga de su traje y estaba apunto de comenzar un nuevo berrinche.- ¡quiero ir con Midori-neechan y Sakura-neechan al pueblo! ¡No me quiero quedar aquí!

¿Cómo fue que el gran Neji Hyuga, había terminado de niñero? Ah, sí, claro. Las chicas habían tenido que salir y como Midori no quería dejar a su hermanita sola, y cómo él ni era médico, ni era estrictamente necesario que las acompañara, lo habían dejado a cargo de la pequeña monstruo que le encantaba fastidiarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. En verdad que entre más pasaba el tiempo más aborrecía esta misión.

-¡Neji-niichan!- La pequeña seguía sujeta a su traje y estaba cada vez más ansiosa.- ¡Vamos a acompañarlas!

-Tú hermana me dio órdenes estrictas de no dejarte ir con ellas.

- P-pero…es que…- oh no, iba a empezar a llorar, esto no se podía poner peor.

.......................................

-Entonces este vestido es de Hanako-chan, aunque a veces también se lo pongo a Hime-chan. Pero me gusta más como se ve en Hanako-chan porque le queda mejor y además se parece al color de sus ojos…

Vaya que había sido optimista al pensar que no se podía poner peor.

¿Cómo fue que el gran Neji Hyuga, uno de los shinobis más competentes de la aldea, de los primeros en alcanzar el rango de jounin de su generación y además considerado como el más dotado de toda su familia, había terminado jugando muñecas para consolar a una niña de cinco años? Ah, sí, claro. La pequeña había sido muy astuta al usar el chantaje de esa manera.

-¡Neji-niichan! ¿me estás escuchando?- Neji se encontraba en una esquina de la rosada habitación con cara de extremo aburrimiento y sin una gota de ganas de ponerse a jugar con la niña, o tan siquiera prestarle atención.-¡Neji-niichan!

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Podrías ir por un vestido que deje en el cuarto del otro lado de la casa?

- Está bien.

Neji se levantó con fastidio y se dirigió al cuarto señalado. Yuni aprovechó esa oportunidad para escabullirse e intentar salir de la casa para ver si aún podía alcanzar a su hermana. Sin embargo cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta Neji ya la estaba esperando allí. Al parecer no se iba a librar tan fácil de él.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!

- Tu hermana me dijo que no podías ir al pueblo.

Yuni estaba a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Y si no vamos al pueblo? Conozco un lugar que está en el bosque y que no queda en el pueblo. – Dijo con un tono de voz triunfal.

Neji recordó que Midori le había dicho específicamente que no fueran al pueblo, pero no les había dicho nada de ir a otro lugar. Aún así, no le agradaba la idea de tener que ir a cuidarla en el bosque. Además, sería muy fastidioso tener que estar cargándola para que no se tropezara y si le llegaba a pasar algo las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas.

Por otro lado, lo más seguro es que si se quedaban en la casa seguirían jugando muñecas u otras cosas de niña; además de que seguiría haciendo sus berrinches…

- Está bien, vamos.

La cara de Yuni se iluminó al instante, mientras que la de Neji empezaba a mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento.

.................................

-Es por acá, sígueme.- Yuni acababa de rodear una gran roca y estaba orgullosa de su trabajo- Ten mucho cuidado, la roca puede ser resbalosa y te puedes caer. Si quieres te ayudo-la niña le estaba tratando de ensañar cómo cruzar cuando Neji ya se encontraba del otro lado.

Para él era muy vergonzoso que una niñita le estuviera diciendo innecesariamente cómo tenía que cruzar un bosque y de cierta forma le había dolido su orgullo.

Prefirió ignorar todos los intentos de ayudarlo por parte de ella y siguió avanzando hacia la dirección correcta sin esperar sus indicaciones. Había usado su byakugan para inspeccionar el lugar y con un solo vistazo pudo descifrar a donde seguramente lo llevaban.

A unos ciento cincuenta metros de ahí había un pequeño claro junto a un profundo río. Seguramente era ahí donde irían, pues no se veía otro lugar en el que se pudiera jugar o descansar. Además, el lugar se veía muy bien. Estaba rodeado de un verde intenso que resaltaba con el azul oscuro del río y le daba un aspecto muy pacífico y tranquilo al lugar. Los frondosos árboles respetaban al claro y le brindaban una fuerte muralla verde, mientras que el agua del río inundaba de vida al bosque entero y le daba un aspecto sereno al claro.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al claro. Neji había terminado cargando a Yuni, pues ésta se tardaba mucho tratando de cruzar solita todos los obstáculos que el bosque les ponía. Además el camino que Yuni estaba siguiendo era mucho más largo que el que Neji recién se había hecho con el byuakugan. Y a pesar de las quejas de Yuni de que el camino no era por ahí, cuando usaron la nueva ruta, llegaron rápidamente.

- ¡Me gusta mucho este lugar!- gritaba feliz de la vida Yuni- Lo descubrí hace poco y ya traje a neechan conmigo hace algunos días. ¿No te gusta?

- … hmph

- Deberías de meterte al agua, está muy rica.- Yuni ya se había metido con todo y ropa hasta la cintura y seguía avanzando.

- No te metas tan al fondo.

- Sólo me voy a meter un poquit…- Yuni no pudo terminar. Algo la había jalado al fondo del río obligándola a terminar abruptamente su oración.

Lo que sea que la había jalado seguía hundiéndola cada vez más. De la desesperación había soltado todo el aire que tenía y sólo pudo ver una silueta de una mano agarrándola fuertemente del tobillo antes de cerrar los ojos.

.......................................

Tosió un par de veces antes de poder volver a respirar. Se encontraba aún en el río y podía sentir como un brazo la sujetaba fuertemente para que no se hundiera.

Neji la había rescatado justo en el momento exacto y ahora la llevaba a la orilla.

-¿Estás bien?

Yuni se encontraba demasiado asustada para responder, lo único que pudo hacer para expresar lo que había sentido fue llorar.

-Vámonos a casa.- le dijo Neji al fin.

Yuni sólo asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se agarró fuertemente de Neji, mientras éste emprendía el camino de regreso.

* * *

Y pues hasta aquí llegué, el próximo capítulo espero ahora sí subirlo en menos tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer y ojala me puedan dejar un review para decirme que tal les pareció o si creen que debería de cambiar algo.

Contestando reviews:

**Chelsea272****: **muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te empiece a gustar el nejisaku, es una de mis parejas favoritas.

**Priscila: **opino lo mismo, que lindo ver a Neji sonrojado.

**Sherrice Adjani****:** Sí, es algo difícil trabajar con Neji y con el romance, pero aún así trataré de desarrollar mejor esta pareja en los siguientes capítulos.

**meeeli****:** gracias por el review.

**Hanako-chan: **estoy tratando de mejorar en cuanto a lo romántico, pero se me hace difícil considerando que es Neji y que no quiero que sea un amor de esos espontáneos, que surgieron de la nada. Trataré de hacer mis capítulos más largos.

**hitomiko-chan****: **sí eh… ¡ya era hora de que me dejaras mi review! Y sí, lo sé; ya me he retrasado mucho; y sí, te escribiré lo que querías ¬¬. Ah… en cuanto a Yuni, aún no decido el final, así que no sé. Ah, por cierto, utilice tu frase de los pequeños monstruos que utilizas para referirte a tus primos.

**cerezo negro: **sí, lo sé; me falta mucho para desarrollar bien las partes románticas; trataré de mejorarlo en mis siguientes capítulos. También trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos. Ah, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews antes, tan solo con que sigas la historia me hace feliz. Aunque también me alegra que me mandes rviews y me escribas tu opinión.


	5. ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

¡Hola!

Sí, aunque no lo puedan creer, no he muerto y he decidio continuar este fic, al que le tengo mucho cariño por ser uno de los más elaborados que he hecho (además de los primeros).

Quiero también decirles que nunca he tenido la intención de abandonar este fic ni ninguno que haya escrito. Lo que pasa es que soy una procrastinadora increible y muchas veces dejo de hacer algunas cosas para estar en otras.

En fin, sólo me queda disculparme enormemente con todas aquellas que estuvieron esperando más de un año y medio la continuación. No me sorprendería que mi tardanza me hubiera cobrado a más de una lectora, pero si aún hay alguien que la sigue, ¡en verdad les agradezco mucho su paciencia!

Ya no las voy a entretener más, creo que ya han estado esperando demasiado, así que vayamos directamente al fic. Sólo un anuncio más: es probable que cambie el nombre del fic a "Misterio Médico", que de hecho creo que queda más, y además el género a "Sobrenatural/Mistery".

Eso es todo, ahora sí, disfruten de la continuación del fic que tanto han estado esperando y de nuevo pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

* * *

¿Crees en los fantasmas?

Aún no había atardecido cuando Sakura y Midori llegaron a lo que antes había sido el hospital del pueblo.

—¿Entonces fue aquí? —le preguntó Sakura a Midori cuando estuvieron al frente del edificio casi en ruinas.

—Sí —contestó ella con muy poco ánimo. Definitivamente el lugar le traía bastantes recuerdos dolorosos.

Sakura se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero viendo que en verdad no había mucho que pudiera hacer para consolarla, se apresuró a terminar lo que había ido a hacer en ese lugar.

A pesar de todo, Sakura no estaba del todo segura qué es lo había venido a hacer. Sólo quería ver un poco más de cerca el lugar en el que habían ocurrido los hechos, pero no es que realmente un rápido vistazo al terreno le ayudara a combatir más a la enfermedad. Tal vez era más curiosidad o tal vez otra cosa.

Observó más detenidamente el lugar, el edificio se encontraba inclinado y un poco hundido hacia la izquierda, mientras que la parte derecha se encontraba sobresaliendo de la tierra, como si fuera un barco hundiéndose en el mar; probablemente había quedado así por el movimiento ocasionado por el terremoto. Aún se podían ver algunas columnas y paredes intactas, pero en general el edificio estaba en un lamentable estado y las enredaderas y maleza ya había comenzado a realizar su labor de cubrirlo lentamente.

A los pies del edifico se podían ver los cimientos y trozos del muro represivo que había evitado que muchos escaparan al momento del desastre. Sakura sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la desesperación de toda aquella gente al momento del accidente, cuando trataban de huir en vano y salvarse de aquél horrible y desafortunadamente inevitable destino.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, más allá de la trágica historia que encerraba y que ahora conocía, el edificio le daba mala espina.

—Allá fue donde estuvo mi hermana —le dijo entonces Midori melancólicamente, señalándole una de las habitaciones que estaban en la punta derecha del edificio, casi frente a ellas.

Sakura giró su cabeza y vio el cuarto señalado. Tenía una única y amplia ventana que ahora sólo tenía algunos fragmentos del vidrio roto y que daba vista al bosque, seguramente a Aiko le debió de haber gustado por la panorámica.

Intentó fijar más su vista dentro del cuarto para ver si podía ver otra cosa, pero, más allá de las sucias y derruidas cortinas, no pudo ver mucho por la oscuridad que reinaba allí. Bien, no había más que pudiera hacer por el momento, después revisaría mejor el lugar. Se dio la vuelta para decirle a Midori que ya podían regresar, pero entonces notó un ligero movimiento en la habitación por el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente volteó a ver y pudo ver una sombra oscura y difusa deslizándose en la habitación, como si estuviera paseándose entre las camas, antes de desaparecer.

Aquello se le hizo extraño. Era imposible que alguien estuviera ahí y despareciera de tal forma. Lo único que se le ocurría es que era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, o las cortinas movidas por el viento. El problema para lo último era que, uno, no había viento; y dos, las cortinas se había quedado en su lugar todo el tiempo mientras la sombra pasaba _detrás_ de ellas. Sólo quedaba su imaginación.

Aun así no estaba segura de eso, _sí_ había visto un movimiento y _no_, no lo había inventado. Aun así prefirió no decírselo a Midori, no la quería preocupar más de lo que estaba y, hubiera o no hubiera sido su imaginación, no podía hacer nada por el momento. Lo mejor era irse de ahí por el momento e indagar después, ese lugar le desagradaba tanto como a Midori y estaba segura de que ella estaría contenta de irse ya.

—¿Midori-san? —la llamó y ésta se volteó hacia ella—. Creo que ya está oscureciendo, lo mejor será ya irnos. Yuni ha de estar preocupada.

—Sí —dijo ésta con un tanto más animada y comenzaron el camino de regreso.

…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura al ver tanto a Yuni como a Neji empapados. La primera estaba dormida profundamente en el sofá, usando una toalla como sábana. El segundo se encontraba sentado recargando contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía, sólo meditaba.

Neji se limitó a responder sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Salimos.

—¿Salieron? ¿A dónde? —preguntó entonces curiosa Midori que ya se había acercado hasta su hermana para cargarla.

—A un claro en el bosque, junto a un río. Sin querer terminamos cayéndonos en él —contestó inexpresivamente Neji, a pesar de que eso no había sido exactamente lo que había sucedido. Neji aún no podía explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido, Yuni se había caído, sí, hasta ahí todo iba normal, sin embargo, algo o alguien la había jalado hasta el fondo con el claro propósito de ahogarla. El problema era que el río no era tan profundo como para haber ocultado a una persona entera todo el tiempo hasta que decidiera jalar a Yuni sin que él no la hubiera visto antes. Todo eso era muy extraño para Neji, pero prefería no contarlo hasta que estuviera seguro de qué había pasado.

—Ah, creo que ya sé a qué claro te refieres —respondió Midori mientras trataba de despertar a la pequeña que dormía profundamente en sus brazos—. Yuni también ya me llevó ahí.

Y como si su nombre hubiera sido la palabra mágica que necesitaban, Yuni despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó perezosamente Yuni, aún somnolienta y agarrada de Midori.

—Vamos a bañarnos, ¿te parece?

Ésta sólo se limitó a asentir cansinamente mientras su hermana comenzaba a llevarla al cuarto de baño.

Una vez que los dejaron solos. Sakura volteó a ver a Neji, quien seguía en el mismo rincón, pensando profundamente acerca de lo que había sucedido. Sakura notó que su cabello castaño aún seguía húmedo, al igual que su ropa, y que probablemente ni siquiera se había molestado en secarse del todo.

Como buena médica que era, no podía permitirlo. Se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó un par de toallas. Se acercó hasta su compañero y se las extendió.

—Toma —dijo entregándoselas con una sonrisa, pero Neji no las aceptó.

—Yo estoy bien —dijo sin siquiera verla, pues estaba más concentrado en pensar que en secarse.

Sakura suspiró, era como tratar con un niño pequeño.

—Mira, aquí la médica soy yo, y no puedo permitir que alguien se resfríe por culpa de un capricho.

Neji abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver directamente. Por un momento los ojos opalinos de él sobre los verde profundo de ella hicieron que Sakura se estremeciera e intimidara, pero no tardó mucho antes de que Sakura recobrara el valor.

—Si no vas a hacerme caso, está bien, pero por lo menos deberías de ducharte antes de irte a dormir —dijo sin más, antes de ella misma dirigirse un tanto molesta hacia su propio cuarto, aventando las toallas en el sillón más próximo.

Neji no podía entender el comportamiento de Sakura. ¿Por qué de pronto se había molestado así con él? Definitivamente tener a Sakura como única compañera había sido una mala idea desde el principio.

Sakura cerró la puerta una vez que entró a su cuarto. No había querido ser así con Neji, sin embargo, estar con él la ponía un tanto nerviosa y a veces no podía controlarse muy bien.

Se acercó a su cama un tanto agotada y se desplomó en ella. La falta de sueño de la noche pasada comenzaba a cobrarle y podía sentir como sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados.

En ese momento escuchó como Midori salía del baño, posiblemente cargando a Yuni, y para su sorpresa también escuchó lo que Midori le decía a Neji.

—Sí, claro. Aún queda agua caliente, si necesitas más te la puedo calentar.

—Está bien, gracias.

Y los pasos de Neji se dirigieron hacia donde antes había estado Midori y después de un rato se escuchó el agua caer. Sakura no podía creer que en verdad él estaba haciéndole caso.

No pudo pensar mucho en eso antes de que el cansancio le ganara y se quedara completamente dormida.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba de un mejor humor. Se había levantado un poco más tarde, pues había dormido todo lo que le había faltado la otra noche y ahora se encontraba más fresca.

Cuando salió de su cuarto no se sorprendió de ya encontrar ahí a Midori y a Neji. Al parecer Yuni se había quedado un rato más en cama, pues no se encontraba muy bien.

Preocupada, Sakura fue a visitarla, pero no pudo descubrir nada nuevo más allá de que las manchas se habían extendido durante la noche. La pequeña tenía un poco de fiebre y mareos, pero Sakura pudo lograr que se le bajaran un poco mediante algunos jutsus médicos elementales, aunque esto, claro, no impedía el avance de la enfermedad.

Después de revisarla una vez más, decidió dejarla descansar y salir de su habitación. Esa situación de no avanzar en la investigación sólo la estaba impacientando más. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, debía de conocer más acerca de otras personas que hubieran padecido de la enfermedad, el único problema es que todas estaban muertas, y posiblemente en eses hospital en ruinas.

No le gustaba mucho aquel lugar, pero la vida de una niña estaba en peligro, y si era necesario volvería a ir ahí. Esa misma mañana si era posible.

Por eso, a la hora del desayuno comentó sus intenciones a Midori y a Neji.

—Voy a regresar una vez más a ese lugar, sólo que esta vez voy a entrar- les comentó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Midori, aunque visiblemente se podía notar lo desagradable que le resultaba la perspectiva de tener que entrar.

—No es necesario, ¿por qué mejor no cuidas de Yuni y vigilas que no le suba la fiebre?

Midori pareció más aliviada.

—Está bien —aceptó—, pero ¿irás sola?

Sakura iba a responderle que no le importaba, pero Neji se le adelantó primero.

—No, iré con ella —dijo sin ninguna expresión en especial. Neji no quería quedarse a cuidar de nuevo a la niña, por más que esta vez estuviera Midori para auxiliarlo, no, su misión no era ésa, era cuidar a una más grande.

Sakura se sorprendió un momento ante la iniciativa de su compañero, pero después sonrió.

—Bien, partimos en diez minutos.

….

El camino de ida había sido muy silencioso, tener a Hyuga Neji como único compañía era garantía de eso. A pesar de todo Sakura se sentía también un poco intimidada por la presencia de su compañero. Últimamente sucedía así.

Cuando llegaron al hospital pudieron apreciar que el terremoto había levantado la entrada del edificio varios metros del suelo. Saltar a ella no habría sido problema para ningún ninja, sin embargo la estructura se encontraba un poco delicada y lo mejor era hacer los menos movimientos posibles, por lo que optaron por entrar por el sótano, el cual ahora se encontraba a la altura del piso.

Si desde afuera el edificio se veía penoso, el interior estaba aún peor. Las paredes estaban carcomidas, aunque aún se veían en buen estado. Los escombros estaban regados por el piso, junto con algunas cajas y materiales quirúrgicos. Algunas columnas aún se mantenían en pie, otras, no tanto. Las vigas de los techos aún parecían aguantar, a pesar de que algunas estaban dobladas y magulladas.

A pesar de que afuera el sol estaba brillante y luminoso, por una extraña razón ahí dentro reinaba una oscuridad penetrante, como si los rayos del sol no se atrevieran a iluminar aquel lugar, por miedo a desentrañar todos los horrores que ahí se habían suscitado.

Sakura y Neji caminaron por el sótano, sorteándose entre los escombros. Desde un comienzo aquel lugar le había inspirado un sentimiento de incomodidad y desagrado a Sakura, era como si pudiera sentir todo el odio y rencor de aquellas personas que habían muerto ahí, una fuerte carga negativa. El aire se volvía pesado y difícil de respirar.

Ya habían atravesado la mitad de la habitación cuando de repente sintió un súbito cambio de temperatura.

Sakura se abrazó un poco a sí misma para conservar el calor. Con todo y el suéter que también se había puesto esa mañana, podía sentir el frío penetrante que trataba de llega hasta sus huesos. Observó a Neji, quien seguía con su ropa habitual y no parecía dar pruebas de haber sentido el cambio de temperatura, aunque Sakura estaba segura de no haber sido la única en hacerlo.

El frío se hizo más notorio, y Sakura sólo se abrazó un poco más. Había una forma mejor de conservar el calor: pegarse con otra persona y así transmitirse mutuamente calor, como en un abrazo. El problema era que la única persona que estaba con ella en ese momento era Neji.

Ante la sola idea Sakura se ruborizó. ¿Un abrazo con Neji para conservar el calo? Eso sería muy raro, además de que sonaba a excusa.

Prefirió seguir caminado y tratar de no pensar en eso. Debía de admitirlo, el rubor le había otorgado un poco del calor que necesitaba.

La puerta medio destruida se encontraba próxima. Una vez que estuvieran adentro ya estarían dentro del hospital en sí y podría comenzar a buscar más acerca de la enfermedad. El problema era que Sakura no estaba muy segura de que quería ver lo que estaba dentro del hospital.

Ya casi apunto de entrar Sakura entonces notó un pequeño detalle a su derecha. Algo que estaba suspendido de una viga se estaba empezando a mover débilmente: una pequeña tira de trapo sucio y desgarrado.

Eso no tenía nada de especial si no hubiera sido que a su lado también había otra tira de trapo inmóvil, dado a que no había aire. Era como si alguien hubiera comenzado a jugar con la primera tira, alguien invisible y que presumiblemente se encontraba a su derecha.

Aquello no la hizo sentir muy cómoda, pero trató de ignorarlo y continuar, pero a penas dio un paso más sintió que una helada ráfaga de aire, salida de ningún lugar, pasaba atrás de su espalda y la paralizaba completamente.

Aunque sólo había sido un instante, la experiencia le había durado una eternidad. Sakura pudo sentir como si unas manos frías se hubieran posado sobre sus hombros, y le hubieran susurrado algo que no había entendido del todo.

"…dos"

Definitivamente había algo en ese hospital que no le agradaba.

—Neji —susurró Sakura y éste volteó hacia ella—, ¿podemos detenernos un momento?

Sakura en verdad se veía mal, se encontraba muy pálida y temblaba ligeramente, aunque trataba de sonreír como si en verdad no pasara nada. Neji asintió y retrocedió un poco para llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —articuló débilmente—, sólo un momento y….

Pero entonces sintió como si la temperatura volviera a bajar y repentinamente decenas de presencias hubieran aparecido de la nada para demostrarle que no era bienvenida ahí.

Había sido muy fugaz, pero había vislumbrado varias siluetas a su alrededor que le decían cosas que ella no quería escuchar. Rápidamente se tapó los oídos con las manos en un vano intento de parar todo aquello. De repente todo estaba en calma otra vez…

Aquella experiencia había sido muy aterradora para ella, y no pudo evitar derrumbarse en su lugar y comenzó a sollozar levemente.

Neji no había sentido la experiencia como lo había hecho Sakura. Sí había notado que de repente no estaban solos, sin embargo, sólo pudo ver que algunos objetos se movían y tambaleaban, y no todo lo que Sakura había visto y oído.

—P-por favor —entonces escuchó que le decía Sakura—, vámonos ya.

Neji se agachó hasta donde estaba Sakura, aún muy pálida.

—¿Estás segura?

Ésta asintió levemente y Neji la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo. Como la kunoichi parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier paso, Neji la ayudó todo el tiempo, haciendo que ésta se recargara en él y avanzaran lentamente.

Al fin cuando salieron, los luminosos rayos del sol los recibieron sobrecogedoramente. Era muy extraño tener un día tan bonito, cuando atrás habían sentido la penumbra tan vividamente.

A medio camino Sakura ya se encontraba mejor y se separó de Neji. Después siguieron caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar a la casa de Midori y Yuni.

—¡Hola! —los recibió Midori con una gran sonrisa desde la cocina—. Estoy terminando de preparar la comida, si me esperan unos diez minutos más ya podremos comenzar a comer.

—Gracias —contestó sin muchos ánimos Sakura—, voy a estar en el cuarto —dijo sin más y se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde dormía y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Midori a Neji, pero éste no respondió y en vez de eso prefirió irse a su esquina favorita a meditar un poco.

Ya en su cuarto, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Todas esas personas a su alrededor, sufriendo; no, definitivamente no había sido su imaginación.

Sin embargo, había algo que le había llamado la atención. La primera presencia, aquella que la había tocado por los hombros, parecía diferente… como si tratara de comunicarse con ella sobre algo importante. Era difícil de explicar.

"Dos" Había escuchado que le susurraban. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? ¿Dos qué?

Por más que había descansado bien, se encontraba muy exhausta para pensar. Inevitablemente sus ojos se cerraron y fue hundiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue la primera vez que soñó con aquella extraña niña de cabello negro que le recordaba a Midori…

* * *

Bueno, al fin ya está esta parte. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no vuelva a pasar eso de tardarme año y medio para seguir, y si sí pasa, ténganme paciencia n.ñU (les juro que trataré de evitarlo todo lo posible).

Quería también comunicarles algo: para todas las interesadas estoy organizando un concurso de fanfics en el foro de esta página. Las bases las pueden hallar en el link que está en mi perfil, casi hasta el final.

Les contaré brevemente de qué trata. Es un concurso sobre originalidad. Cada mes va a haber algo así como un "tema" y al final de un periodo de nominaciones se decidirá el fic más original sobre dicho tema. En el link está mejor explicado, así que si les interesa, no duden en mandarme un mp.

Ahora sí. ¡Saludos!


End file.
